callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Machete
The is a bladed melee weapon available in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, and also making brief appearances in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: World at War The machete is seen in the American levels on Roebuck's back. Other Marines also have machetes in their character models. The machete is also seen in the Soviet campaign being used by Sgt. Reznov in the levels "Blood and Iron", and "Downfall". In the level "Blood and Iron", the machete is held by Reznov at the end of the level, just before the player gets on the train. In "Downfall", Reznov uses the machete to kill a German soldier who shot Dimitri Petrenko. Reznov jumps towards the German, slices, and stabs his victim with the machete, then kicks him off the ledge. He also used it to cut off the Nazi flag. This is the only time in the game the machete is used to kill a character. The machete isn't used at all in the American Campaign and only appears on the character models of some marines. Reznov's Machete WaW.png|Reznov with his machete in "Downfall" Call of Duty: Black Ops The machete makes a return in Call of Duty: Black Ops. A pair of machetes are seen being used by Danny Trejo in the trailer for the Zombie map Call of the Dead. The machete is also seen on some of the SOG troops during the campaign, including Swift. In the missions "Victor Charlie" and "Payback", there are occasions of Viet Cong guerrillas charging at you with a machete. Viet Cong Machete BO.jpg|A Viet Cong fighter charging with a machete Swift.png|A machete on Swift's back Danny Trejo Cutscene BO.png|Danny Trejo using a pair of machetes Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The machete is seen being used by a member of the African Militia in the level "Back on the Grid". As Yuri runs from the militia, he falls through the roof of a shack and is faced with a man armed with the machete, the man attempts to attack him but is shot before he is able to reach him. The machete is unusable, just like the previous games. Machete Wielding African Militia MW3.png|The African Militia attacking the player Call of Duty: Black Ops II The machete is a usable weapon that is swung with the right hand instead of the left. It is a favored weapon among MPLA and, being seen dozens of times in the mission, "Pyrrhic Victory," where it is also used by Alex Mason after it is handed to him by Savimbi at the begining of the mission. It is also used by Raul Menendez and Mason if the player picks it up using an access kit in "Time and Fate". It is possible to decapitate with it. The PDF have unusable machetes on their backs in "Time and Fate" and "Suffer With Me". Some members of the Menendez Cartel have machetes on their backs in "Time and Fate". Machete model BOII.png Machete Swing BOII.png|Player using the Machete Machete Kill BOII.png|Killing an MPLA soldier Call of Duty: Ghosts It briefly appears in the Invasion DLC trailer and a cutscene of Awakening. It was used by Samantha Cross to cut off the right arm of David Archer, which had been infected by a Cryptid plant. Samantha Cross with a Machete CoDG.png|Samantha Cross using a machete to cut off Archer's poisoned arm Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Machete can be found and used in the zombies map Rave in the Redwoods and serves as one of four melee weapons available immediately from the start alongside the Axe, Golf Club and Spiked Bat. It can be found in the starting room on the front porch. When upgraded via Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Carver. When the Carver is Pack-a-Punched again if the Pack-a-Punch Machine has the Alien Fuses installed, it becomes the Slice 'N Dice, where it gains Gold Camouflage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered The Machete was added to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered on the May 2nd, 2017 update. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Melee Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Melee Weapons